Damian Lillard
|+ style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff" colspan="2" |' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- Lillard during the 2019 NBA Al-Star Game. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Born' | Damian Lamonte Lillard Oakland,_California Oakland, California] |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Listed height' | 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Listed weight' | 195 lb (88 kg) |- No. 0 – Portland Trail Blazers |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Position' |Point guard |- NBA |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'High school' |St. Joseph Notre Dame (Alameda, California) Oakland (Oakland, California) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'College' |Weber State (2008-2012) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'NBA Draft' | 2012 / Round: 1 / Pick: 6th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Selected by the Portland Trail Blazers |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Playing career' | -present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2012-present |Portland Trail Blazers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left" | *2x NBA All-Star (2014), (2015) *NBA Rookie of the Year (2013) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2013) *NBA Skills Challenge champion (2013) *NBA Rising Star (2013, 2014) *2× Big Sky Conference Player of the Year (2010, 2012) *AP All-American Third Team (2012) |} Damian Lamonte Lillard is an American professional basketball player who plays for the Portland Trail Blazers of the NBA. He played college basketball for Weber State University and was selected as the sixth overall pick in the 2012 NBA Draft after scoring the second most points in Weber State history. Lillard was named Big Sky Conference Player of the Year two times, in both his sophomore and redshirt junior years. Early Life High School During his sophomore year, Lillard transferred to St. Joseph Notre Dame High School in Alameda, California, a private school that produced former NBA point guard Jason Kidd, but by year's end he looked to transfer again due to the lack of playing time. Lillard played for coach Orlando Watkins at Oakland High School his final two years of high school where he was first team all-league. As a junior at Oakland, he averaged 19.4 points per game. He averaged 22.4 points and 5.2 assists per game his senior season and led Oakland to a 23-9 record.Lillard's development also grew during the summer of 2007 playing for Oakland's premier Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) basketball program, the Oakland Rebels. He was not heavily recruited out of high school and only regarded as a two-star prospect by Rivals.com.Lillard would accept the only scholarship he was offered from Weber State University, a mid-major school located in Ogden, UT. College NBA NBA Playoffs Career Lillard made his Playoffs debut in 2014. His rookie season, the Trail Blazers barely missed the playoffs, so you can only imagine how hungry Lillard was to win. In his first playoff series, Lillard and the Trail Blazers faced off against James Harden and the Houston Rockets. The series was a hard fought one, as Portland took Game's 1,3, and 5. It all came down to Game 6 of the series. Chandler Parsons managed to make a layup under the basket after the ball fumbled around with 0.9 seconds on the clock. It was Lillard's time to shine. Lillard got the ball at the top of the three point line and quickly released it. Lillard sank the three and beat the buzzer to put Portland up by one, helping the franchise to win their first playoff series since 2000. Lillard finished the game with 25 points, 3 steals, 3 assists, 6 rebounds, and a steal. Despite a heroic effort in the first round, Lillard and the Blazers were beaten in the second round by the eventual NBA champions, the San Antonio Spurs. The Blazers secured the fourth seed in the West in 2015, but were defeated in five by the Memphis Grizzlies. Category:Born in 1990 Category:American basketball players Category:Point Guards Category:Weber State Alumni Category:Drafted by Portland Trail Blazers Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:Portland Trail Blazers players Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:NBA Rookie of the Year Award recipients Category:NBA All-Rookie team selections Category:California natives Category:Oakland Natives Category:Portland Trail Blazers Category:Portland alumni